Nashoba
by rin-yamauchi
Summary: Takes place during new moon - Left by Edward and his family, Bella is visited by a stranger in her dreams, and suddenly life gets weird. Well, weirder than normal. Follow Bella on her journey through change and healing. And the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, yes I know, I've basically been gone for a year and not updated anything! But - I did finish the last story just a couple of days ago, I promise! This plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone… it kept me up all night till I finally put it to paper. *sigh* so much for a decent night's sleep… at the price of my sanity, please enjoy and leave a comment and tell me what you think! Without further ado, onto the story!**_

I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own any of these characters….

_He left me. He doesn't want me. He left me. He doesn't want me._

Edwards words ring through my head over and over again, haunting me. Part of me realizes it was probably for the best that he left. I was never going to be good enough for him anyways. Stupid pathetic human. That's all I am.

"Bella? Dinner's ready." My dad said, standing in the doorway of my room.

I didn't answer him, too lost in my own grief to really care about food. I wouldn't need food if I wasn't human. With an audible sigh, I hear him turn and leave the room, footsteps echoing as he made his way down the stairs.

It'd been two months since _he_ left. Him and his family. I wrapped my arm around my torso in an attempt to close the gaping hole that ripped and pulsed in pain at the thought of _them._ In my mind's eye, I can see them all. Standing and smiling their perfect smiles, waving their perfect hands, and turning their perfect backs on me. _Leaving. All alone._ I curled into a tight ball in my bed and sobbed silently until sleep took me.

"_Hush now child. Hush." A voice whispered in my ear. _

_I jolted up, uncurling from the fetal position I had been in, and looked around. A sunlit forest surrounded me. Bright and muted greens from the foliage seemed to be otherworldly. The soft browns on the forest floor appeared to almost shimmer in the sunlight. Confused as to why I wasn't in my bed, I searched the forest before me and found nothing._

"_Hello? Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice cracking from the shiver of fear that trickled down my spine._

_Warm laughter filled the air around me. It seemed to almost embrace me with its melody. "Calm yourself child. I mean you no harm." _

"_Show yourself, if you really mean no harm." I demanded, unable to keep the quiver from my voice._

_A movement from directly in front of me caught my attention. I pure white wolf, seemingly iridescent, silently padded towards me with careful steps. _

_Panicking, I shuffled backwards as quickly as I could, realizing very quickly that I was: 1. Still on the ground. 2. I had nothing to protect myself from this animal. 3. Very much aware that I was still in the pjs I wore to bed._

_The white wolf stopped advancing on me and cocked its head to the side, looking at me with too-intelligent eyes. _

"_Do not be afraid, child. I promised no harm will come to you, and I always keep my word."_

_Freezing, I locked eyes with the beautiful creature whose eyes seemed to glint with a hint of humor. _

"_I have watched you, since you were just a young child. You visited my forests once every warm season. You brought such laughter and joy to my forest. Yet, this time, you have lingered and in such pain. Do you wish to heal from your pain, child?"_

"_What do you mean? Who are you?!" _

"_You may call me Nashoba. I am the wolf spirit of these forests. My children are of the Quileute tribe. You may not be of my forests, but you are a favored child nonetheless. Do you wish to be healed from your pain, child?" The iridescent wolf, Nashoba, asked again. _

_Do I want to heal from this pain? Would I forget them? How could this creature help me?_

_Even as doubts and questions filled my head, I answered Nashoba honestly._

"_Yes."_

_And the world went black._

Gasping, I jolted up and frantically looked around me. I was in my bed, in my room at Charlie's house. It was still dark out, so I knew I had fallen asleep at some point. What an odd dream.

"_Quileutes are supposedly descendants of wolves." _Jacobs voice rings through my head, a long forgotten part of a memory suddenly runs through my mind.

It must be just a coincidence, no way my dream and Jacobs story are connected… right?

Right. It was just a dream. Looking at the clock on my bedside table, reading 3:19am, I rolled over and went back to sleep, peacefully.

_**What say you? Yay? Nay? Please let me know in the comments!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it's been a bit… so I won't keep you waiting ;)**_

Chapter Two

*_beep beep beep* _Bella groaned as she heard her alarm go off on the bedside table. She felt like she had been run over by a train. Her body ached, and she had far less sleep than she would have liked to have had. Her dream slowly came back to her in bits and pieces.

A sense of foreboding came over her, dread settling into the pit of her stomach. Oddly enough, a hunger settled too. Hunger she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt like she could eat a horse! _Ok, ew, maybe not a horse but a lot of food for sure. _

Getting up, dressed, and downstairs took all the energy she had. She felt woefully out of shape, and weak. Her muscles hurt, even her eyes hurt. Every inch of her body ached, but she resolved to go to school anyways. _It's just a cold_, she tried to convince herself.

As she reached the kitchen, and opened the fridge, Charlie walked into the room. "Hey Bells, good morning." He said carefully.

She decided to ignore his tone and replied, "Good morning Dad. Breakfast?"

With a look of surprise, he answered "Sure." And after staring for a moment, he wandered back to the living room.

Quickly, Bella whipped up some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. She called Charlie to eat, and settled down with a large helping of eggs, 6 pieces of bacon, and 3 slices of toast. She had gotten most of the way through her food before she realized Charlie was standing in the doorway, watching her eat looking utterly baffled.

"You feeling okay there Bells?" Charlie asked, as he carefully started to plate up his own food while watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine Dad, thanks." She said. She quickly finished up, rinsed her dish, and grabbed her school stuff and keys. "Stay safe at work, bye!" and she quickly left for school.

It was during Biology that things started to get… weird. Her head was splitting with a headache, she was sweating, and nauseous. She felt dizzy in her seat, and laid her head down, hoping it would help calm her raging stomach.

"-ella? Bella can you hear me?" Mr. Banner called.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"Bella, you don't look like you're feeling too well, would you like to go home?"

"I think that would be a good idea, I don't feel so good." She mumbled into her arms from her position on the desk.

"Go ahead and gather your things, I'll let the office know you left early because you're ill. Go ahead and head home." He said politely, and returned to teaching.

With a small groan, Bella hoisted herself into a sitting position and gathered her things. She stumbled to her car and managed to get in before she leaned out her window and vomited. _Ugh, that's so gross._ She started her truck, slowly backed out, and started on her way home.

Bella was about five minutes away from Charlie's when the itching began. It started in her fingers and her toes, and started to crawl its way up to her elbows and knees. By the time she made it back to the house, her whole body was itching and she felt like she was going to explode. She ran into the house, and made it to her room before her world went black.

_Running. Sprinting. Woods. Free. Green. Scents. Wildlife. Paws…. Paws? What the hell…_

Bella came to awareness in the forest. She could smell everything… from the ferns to the deer just out of sight. The crisp clean air, the small critters in the underbrush. Looking down, she yelped in surprise. Two very white paws in place of her arms. Her head swung to look behind her, and there it was. A tail. _It would be me…_

Using her newfound senses, she sniffed the air. She could tell that La Push was only a couple of miles away from where she was, and there would lie her answers.

With a toothy grin, she took off, paws pounding under her and the wind biting at her face. Now, how to tell Jacob about her new look?

_**Tell me… would you like some more? Let me know in the comments below!**_


End file.
